1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a data transmission circuit included by a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
In order to store data within a semiconductor apparatus, the semiconductor apparatus may use a semiconductor memory apparatus. The semiconductor memory apparatus may be generally classified as a nonvolatile memory apparatus or a volatile memory apparatus.
The nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data even after the power supply to the nonvolatile memory apparatus is cut off. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may include, for example, a flash memory apparatus such as a NAND flash or a NOR flash, FeRAM (Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory), PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory), MRAM (Magnetic Random Access Memory), ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory), and the like.
The volatile memory apparatus may lose stored data when the power supply to the volatile memory apparatus is cut off. The volatile memory apparatus may include, for example, SRAM (Static Random Access Memory), DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory), and the like. Since the volatile memory apparatus has a relatively high processing speed, it may be generally used as a buffer memory apparatus, a cache memory apparatus, an operation memory apparatus and the like in a data processing system.